Revenge Tragedies
by Chiheisen no Hikari
Summary: Converted from "Before the Tragedy". Collection of Märchen centered oneshot crossovers.
1. Before the Tragedy

A/N: Hikari: I seriously have no idea where this came from. Anyhow, enjoy~!

**Disclaimer:** I obviously do not own Märchen or Kuroshitsuji. Yet. *insert evil laugh***  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Before the Tragedy<strong>

_I guess this is it…_ Thus thought a young boy of 12, as he saw his end drawing near in a form of a knife. Squeezing his eyes shut he awaited for the blade to pierce his chest, taking him to the eternal oblivion. Why, why did it have to end like this? Everything he had known, everything he cherished, everything he _loved_… all gone. Mother… Father… In his mind he clearly saw the burning flames that had taken them away from him, licking the mansion walls, turning them into nothing but ashes.

Who had done it? Who had it been, the one who took away all he cared for, disgraced his family and made him end up facing with the Death all too soon? He wouldn't forget, he wouldn't forgive. He thirsted for revenge, the revenge he would not have, which only made his thirst stronger. Living or dead, he would avenge, he would find a way. Somehow, he would get his revenge.

"Revenge, you say? I might be able to help you with that." The sudden call from the darkness of his mind startled him, so engrossed had he been with his thoughts. As clear as the male voice was, it seemed distant, like it was said by someone out from this world. However, paying no heed to this fact, the boy was more interested in the actual words, along with the identity of the one speaking. The latter he decided to find out immediately.

"Who are you? And… where are you?" Oh, how hesitant he sounded. That couldn't be helped at the moment, despite the fact that it seemed to amuse the man, as a chuckle echoed throughout the room, or was it just his mind? Not that it mattered at this point.

"Ah, pardon my rudeness", was all the man said, before the boy suddenly found himself in some kind of dark void, seemingly standing on a watery floor. At this point he wasn't sure if he was dead, alive, or perhaps merely dreaming. Whatever the case, before him he saw the one he presumed to be the owner of the voice.

The man was dressed in black and red outfit, reminding him of clothes of a conductor. A tailed black coat with gray, vertical stripes, pants following the coloring. The inside of the coat was red, like freshly spilled blood, and it had a completely black cape-like attachment covering the shoulders. He was also wearing vest and a scarf mimicking the colors of the rest of his attire. All over the boy could spot a cross theme representing itself over and over again, from the rims of the cape to his pitch black boots. His hair was black with wisps of platinum among it, tied back with a red and black ribbon. But what stood out the most was the fact that the man was for some reason wearing chains all over this attire. Why could that be?

Following the conductor theme the man twirled what seemed to be a baton with feather decorations in his fingers as he observed the boy with an amused smirk on his pale features. Sky blue met deep gold as they eyed each other for a moment, before the man mocked a bow, annoying the boy to no end.

"I am called Märchen von Friedhof, a conductor of sorts", the man introduced himself and straightened himself. A German, huh? The boy could remember meeting a German before, though he couldn't recall a name or a face, though he didn't really try. Or care at that matter. So instead he cocked an eyebrow at the man, Märchen, before opening his mouth.

"And what exactly can a conductor do about my revenge?" His tone was slightly sarcastic, but beneath one could detect a hint of hope, a hidden wish for a possibility for him actually getting his revenge. His question brought up another chuckle from the man, before he almost playfully waved the baton, resulting a wave of malefic energy go through the space.

"Oh, believe me, I have my ways", Märchen said, "But there is the question whether you accept my help or not." As the boy recovered from the odd feeling and took in the man's words, the conductor looked thoughtful for a moment. "Though I usually only make business with the dead…"

"So I am dead, aren't I?" The boy had been pretty sure about that for a while now. This couldn't possibly be a dream, for he hadn't fallen asleep, not that he knew anyway, and even if that was the case he had been about to be killed in a few seconds. The only thing that had made him doubt it had been the fact that he had felt no pain. The man however chuckled yet again, like he had said something stupid.

"No, no. You are quite alive, at least most of you is", he said mysteriously, confusing the boy even further. How could someone be "mostly alive"? What did that mean? He didn't have time to ask, as the man smirked again. "Though that might change in a moment." At this the boy shook all the confusion out from his mind. No matter the price, no matter what it took, he wanted his revenge, and he wanted to be able to witness it become true.

"I have no wish for dying before I attain my revenge", he said narrowing his eyes, which only made the smirk on the pale man's features widen slightly. Somehow the boy felt like he had stepped into a trap with no way to return. As the man rose his baton once more, this time with more precision, this feeling only grew stronger.

"In that case, I have the perfect revenge just for you. I will just have to use a certain person's taste in nurturance to get things running", and with this, before the boy had time to say anything, he waved the baton, causing everything around the boy disappear into deepening darkness.

"Now then, let the revenge tragedy begin, Ciel Phantomhive."

* * *

><p>AN: Hikari: So, a oneshot crossover between Sound Horizon's Märchen and Kuroshitsuji. I'm too tired to even think right now, so I'm not telling anything else! HA! *is shot*

*revived* Okay, I'll tell... Basically an idea of "what if Märchen put a lot more revenges in motion than the ones in the album?" caused a plotbunny overload, from which this one survived to the surface. A black and red plotbunny with blue eyes~! Dunno if any others survive from the plotbunny war going on in my brain, but if that happens, I'll probably change this one into a collage of some kind for them. Maybe.

Bye for now~!


	2. On Wands and Batons

A/N: Hikari: So, as I have written, I'm turning this into a collection of Märchen crossover oneshot collection~! This one is a cross with (drumroll~) Harry Potter~!

**Disclaimer**: If I did own Harry Potter, Sirius would be very much alive ;_;

* * *

><p><strong>On Wands and Batons<strong>

He appeared in front of the castle gates on one particularly dark and misty evening. He just stood there, eyeing the magnificent building in front of him with a thoughtful look in his golden eyes.

Then, with a smirk, he pulled out his baton that had some red and black feathers decorating it. Just one flick towards the gates, and they practically flew open. An alarm ringed in the air around him, but he just dismissed it and walked straight in past the two winged hog statues guarding the gates.

As he almost relaxedly strolled up to the huge doors, the doors opened and a group of people came out to the darkness of the evening. Such odd people they were indeed, how could anyone move with so much fabric on them? But, he guessed, it wasn't his business judging on how these people dressed. It wasn't as if his own clothing wasn't somewhat out-dated, now was it?

He stopped half way from the gates to the doors to wait for these people in robes to approach him, which they did without waiting another second. Each of the adults was unique in their own way, he noted, but the one who stood out the most was an old man in purple robes. The silvery beard and hair that reached all the way down to the waist was kind of impressive in his opinion.

It was this nearly ancient man who took a step forward from the group towards him, and he could see that the man had interestingly blue eyes that seemed to twinkle in the evening. But beneath the twinkling he could detect seriousness and authority which confirmed his suspicions on the man being a leader of this group.

At first no one said anything, and a faint amused smile took the liberty of appearing on his features. Finally the old man spoke.

"Who might you be, young man? And what are you doing here?" That was what the man said. His smile grew wider as he looked into the man's eyes. Then, with an almost mocking bow, he introduced himself.

"Guten Abend. My name is Märchen von Friedhof, and I believe that someone in this castle has summoned me for a revenge."

/W~B\

When the wards started ringing, in no time at all the entirety of Hogwarts students and staff were up and asking what was going on. The fifteen-year-old Boy-Who-Lived was no exception on that matter.

Though, unlike many of his peers, Harry didn't run to the window to see what was going on outside. No, that wouldn't had been as effective as what he was planning on.

Ron of course demanded on coming along the moment he saw Harry pull out the Invisibility cloak. Sighing he had to agree on that, so just a few moments later the two of them were on their way down from the Gryffindor tower, invisible to everyone else. It didn't take long of them to make their way to the entrance hall, where they saw that the doors were open.

Following the evident trail outside, they came to witness a rather odd scene. Meeting the group of teachers was a single man, who was currently returning from what seemed like a mocking bow. The scene itself might not had been that odd, had it not been for the man himself.

He was dressed in clothes that should had belonged to the closet of someone from Victorian era, it seemed. He had a white dress shirt, over it a blood red vest and over that a black and gray striped tailcoat. He wore matching pants and black knee-high boots. On the coat was a cape-like attachment that was decorated with white crosses on the helm. The man had a long black-and-platinum mixed hair on a low ponytail contrasting his awfully pale skin tone, and beneath the bangs showed striking golden eyes rounded by dark circles.

All in all he was more than interesting sight. And he looked like he hadn't slept for ages.

"Who the bloody hell is that guy? He looks like he walked out from my grandpa's dad's closet", Ron said while eyeing the man suspiciously.

"I have no idea", Harry answered quietly as he did the same. Absently he noted that the man had his wand out, and it curiously had feathers attached to it. So the guy was the extravagant type? Harry smothered a groan. Merlin, please don't let him be another Lockhart, whoever he is, he begged silently.

Dumbledore was about to say something to the man when a high pitched cough interrupted him. Harry could almost swear he saw a hint of annoyance on the old wizard's features for a fracture of a second before he turned to see the pink toad-like woman walking out from the midst of the group of teachers.

"And what might you mean by that?" Her tone was that overly sweet one Umbridge seemed to use on every being. Turning back to see the odd man Harry saw that the amused smirk he had been wearing had not left his features, on the contrary actually. It had widened somewhat, but his peculiar eyes had narrowed rather dangerously. Maybe he could sense the evilness of the toad-in-pink, Harry thought.

"Excuse me, Frau, but I believe that is none of your concern", the man said almost pleasantly, but with an undertone colder than ice. Umbridge seemed taken aback by the bluntness of his words, before a mask of fury covered her face.

"Pardon me, but I am the under secretary of the Minis-."

"Yes, yes, as very interesting as this is, good Frau, you are not the one I have business with here", the man interrupted with equal bluntness and coldness as before, without even raising his voice. And with that he pretty much dismissed the woman's existence, a fact that did not please her the slightest, unlike many of her coworkers. Harry could see badly covered smirks from all around the group, and even Snape seemed to have a slightly amused look hovering over his face.

"Heh, I like him already", said Ron while trying to hold back laughter. Harry just nodded, as he didn't trust his nerve enough not to burst out laughing if he opened his mouth.

"On the other hand..." The man seemed to look around the grounds for a moment before the golden spheres nailed on... them.

"H-Harry... You don't think..?" the red-head didn't need to finish, as his question was clear, and the answer came to them faster than Harry could think up a proper answer. The man smirked once more and started off to their direction, and Harry noticed, now that he was moving, that he had chains all over his attire. They were making quite the bit noise in the rhythm of his steps. The man stopped less than a dozen yards away from the two.

"Perhaps you two young Herrs would like to show me in?", he asked and folded his arms awaiting for an answer.

For a few moments, no one moved nor said a thing. The teachers were staring at the man and the seemingly empty space before him, probably wondering if the bloke was all right up there, while Harry and Ron stared at him for very different reasons. How had he..?

After what seemed like a small eternity, Harry pulled the cloak off them. Ron didn't protest, as he was busy being too shocked to function. Realizing that the man still waited for a proper answer, Harry coughed uncomfortably.

"Uh... Sure, I guess..?" Apparently satisfied the man motioned him to lead the way, which he did, pulling Ron along. He could hear muttering from the group behind them, but no one halted them.

As they walked side by side, Harry's eyes landed on the man's wand again. Wanting to break the pressing silence, he spoke.

"Nice wand, mister..?"

"Oh, just Märchen is fine", the man said pleasantly, without a hint of the previous coldness lingering. "And thank you, although it is not a wand, but a baton."

Hearing this the Boy-Who-Lived cocked an eyebrow. The man, Märchen, had said it like it was the most common of things to carry a baton around.

As he thought of that, Harry was sure that things were going to turn rather interesting in Hogwarts from now on.

* * *

><p>AN: Hikari: Random, very random. Took a humorous take on this. I just had to write this when I thought of this~ The idea came when I came to think that Märchen's baton is almost like a wand. Then I thought, what if Märchen appeared at Hogwarts?

And note: This is just a oneshot, I'm not continuing this. Propably. But if you have a vision of what would happen, you're very welcome to steal the idea. Just credit the original idea, okay? ^^" And same with any other oneshots or drabbles I write. Though I guess this is really pointless to write. I'm friggin tired, okay?


End file.
